The Werewolf Lesson
by Kree Minory
Summary: Vamper Traveler Sren Pyre goes to Hogwarts. This is what would happen if he sat through Snape's lesson on werewolves.


The Werewolf Lesson

Sren sat in his seat in the classroom and waited for Lupin to come in. However, Snape entered the room instead. It was rather abrupt too, just storming in and waving his wand at the windows, closing the shutters.

"Open your books to page three hundred and ninety-four," he said after reaching the podium and turning swiftly around to face the class.

Confused, everyone pulled out their books, turning to the page. Sren quickly reached page three ninty-four, and looked at what the lesson was going to be on.

One of the other students, a Gryffindor named Ron Weasley, if he remembered right, had started at the beginning and was going page by page. Snape, irritated, helped him along.

"Werewolves?" he asked incredulously, staring at the book once the pages stilled.

"Sir, we're still on redcaps and hinkypunks," Hermione Granger said, putting something back under her robes.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron muttered at her.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four," Snape repeated.

Sren just ignored them for the most part. Werewolves? What could he possibly learn here about werewolves that he didn't already know? He flipped to the front of the book and studied the chapters for a moment. _Oh, well_, he thought, _at least it wasn't vampires_.

Chances were if the lesson had been about vampires, he would have exploded. He'd already read that chapter, and the werewolf one as well. The only 'magical creatures' that drink blood, his blood fang. _There are several more than that_, he thought irritably as Snape started the lesson and Hermione answered a question. _Vampers for one_.

"That, Miss Granger is the second time you have spoken out of turn," Snape said.

Sren raised his hand before Snape could continue his insult.

"Yes, Mr. Pyre?" he sighed.

Lowering his hand, Sren asked, "Why does the book only cover mindless moon wolves?"

Everyone stared at him. "What?" Snape asked.

"There are three kinds of werewolves," he said, "Mindless, or lost, moon wolves, moon bound wolves, and free moon wolves. The book only covers the lost moon wolves."

"Why do you think there is more than one kind?" Snape asked darkly.

Sren sighed. Apparently they didn't have the other two, or the other two were just smart enough to not be found. "Moon bound wolves change with the full moon and keep their mind. They like to join wolf packs during change nights and hunt. Free moon wolves aren't limited to moon nights for changing. Some of them aren't even bound to the moon at all, though that is rare. They can change whenever they want. All three like to live near or in forests so they can hunt with a pack when they change, though the lost moon wolves prefer to live deep inside forests so they don't accidentally kill a friend when they change."

Everyone just stared at him. He shrugged them off and prepared to take his potions homework from his bag.

"Are you sure about that?" Snape growled at him.

Sren met his eyes evenly. "Those are the three kinds of werewolf where I come from. Either you don't have the other two here, or they are really good at hiding."

Before anyone could say anything else, Sren picked up his bag and went to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" The cold voice would have made anyone else shiver and scurry back to their seat. But Sren was not anyone else and he had heard far worse.

Instead he merely turned around and looked Snape right in the eye, the second time in about half as many minutes. "This lesson will teach me nothing, and likely frustrate me greatly. So, in order to preserve the current state of the classroom, I am leaving. I will come by later to pick up the assignment." With that, Sren Pyre, the Vamp Pyre, the Blood Ŧraveler, left the classroom. Many jaws in the room dropped to the floor.

Before he had taken more than two steps from the room, and while he was still in sight of those remaining within, Snape's voice called out to him. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. Detention for a month."

He turned back and met Snape's furious gaze evenly for a moment. "As you say," he half bowed to the teacher before taking his leave.

As Sren walked down the hall away from the DADA classroom, he thought about going into the Forbidden Forest to explore for a while. After all, he did have a meeting there soon. He might as well scout the place now so he wouldn't get lost. With that thought in mind, he left the great castle and started across the grounds.

End


End file.
